


Be My Valentine

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PrinceBlack, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] —Severus Snape, sé mi San Valentín  [...]





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/gifts).



> Feliz San Valentin a todos. Esta pequeña cosita es un regalo para mi querida Lex Snape, porque si, porque la quiero y se que será feliz.
> 
> PrinceBlack (Severus Snape/Regulus Black)

**Be My Valentin**

Regulus respira hondo tratando desesperadamente de calmar su nerviosismo, no debe de estar nervioso se dice pues lo peor que podría pasar es ser rechazado, sin embargo es eso precisamente lo que lo aterra aún más. No desea ser rechazado por el hombre de sus sueños, quiere que todas sus fantasías se cumplan; suspira añorando días tranquilos comiendo helados y noches emocionantes en algún parque o haciendo cosas de adultos en un pequeño departamento para los dos.

Sabe que son fantasías infantiles, el hombre posiblemente prefiera cosas como quedarse encerrado en casa por lo que ha logrado averiguar de su persona, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde así que armándose de valor preparó una bella tarjeta a mano para él. Lleva como una hora parado fuera de la oficina del hombre a la espera de que salga ignorando olímpicamente la mirada extrañada de los estudiantes que pasan a su lado observando extrañados el logo de su uniforme.

Cuando el hombre sale Regulus se pone frente a él para evitar que se vaya a algún lugar. Sin mirarlo extiende su tarjeta maldiciéndose por sentir sus manos temblar.

—Severus Snape, sé mi San Valentín —pasa saliva tratando infructuosamente de que su voz no tiemble.

El hombre alza una ceja observando al muchachito que no debe de tener más de 16 años que se le hace dolorosamente familiar. Entonces lo recuerda, a su mayor némesis de la escuela con un mocoso de arriba abajo cuando sus padres se iban de viajes que casi siempre termina corriendo a su alrededor para frustración de su enemigo. Black… Regulus, recuerda. Bufa molesto por ser perturbado luego de una extenuante jornada cuando nota el sonrojo que los sedosos cabellos negros ocultan, el temblor en sus manos y las banditas en sus dedos que aprietan con suavidad la tarjeta.

Con cuidado la toma observando la cartulina blanca con purpurina por todas partes y su nombre escrito con una elegante letra que pocas veces ha visto en un adolescente de su edad. Abre la tarjeta con escepticismo, pero su pecho se calienta un poco al ver las bellas palabras escritas allí y al final escrito tan grande como la caligrafía del chico le permitió  _''Sé mi San Valentín''_. No es una pregunta, lo sabe y siente cierta ternura por la confianza en sí mismo del chico.

—No salgo con mocosos —le dice ignorando a los estudiantes y uno que otro profesor que se han detenido ante la escena. Saca una pluma de su chaqueta sin notar las lágrimas que empiezan a correr por las mejillas del joven, escribe algo en el espacio al final de la tarjeta y se la regresa antes de girarse y marcharse del edificio.

Regulus, con las esperanzas destruidas revisa la tarjeta frotando sus ojos. Parpadea sorprendido al ver el número telefónico del profesor escrito allí junto a una pequeña nota que dice que se pongan en contacto para concertar su cita. Sonríe ampliamente y sale corriendo del edificio. Tiene muchas cosas que preparar para su cita.


End file.
